


Telling of Secrets

by arobynsung



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Community: comment_fic, Friends to Lovers, Other, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two can't keep a secret. Remus wondered why these particular three thought they could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling of Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://trinityday.livejournal.com/profile)[**trinityday**](http://trinityday.livejournal.com/) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/)  with a prompt of: _Sirius/Lily/James, the keeping of secrets._ Beta by [](http://scalvim.livejournal.com/profile)[**scalvim**](http://scalvim.livejournal.com/).

Two can't keep a secret. Remus wondered why these particular three thought they could.

It was in every glance- in Lily's lingering with wonder, in sparkling eyes promising mischief from Sirius, and in James' filled with the content pleasure that comes from getting all of one's desires.

A too-long touch here, trailing fingers there- Remus might have as well been watching them fuck for all their subtlety.

That in itself was not at all an unpleasant image.

He imagined that James would be just a little lost, like a toddler with too many toys to play with but determined to get the full joy from all of them; Sirius would be all hands and feeling, giving and taking as much as he could before it was yanked away; Lily would be careful, sensual in her command of their eagerness, an assurance that this could last forever.

Remus smiled into his wineglass as Lily passed a dish to James, Sirius' gaze tracking their brushing fingers with a heat that made even Remus a bit warm.

Maybe it was best that this was a 'secret', after all it made for very interesting dinner interactions.


End file.
